Utter Subservience
by lone saiyan woman
Summary: An inuyoukai breathes for his mate Whether it be by her side, or on his knees. BDSM fic, with a sub Sesshoumaru. No under 18s
1. Chapter 1

**I love the idea of writing a BDSM fic but there is a disturbing lack of sub-sess, so I'll contribute. This will be some interconnected one-shots. I'm just testing the waters, I'll see how well received this is and I may write some more. It's a mixed AU.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not know a lot about the BDSM lifestyle, do not base your knowledge on this. Please google and do some proper research.**

 **Also I don't own inuyasha or it's characters**

Utter Subservience

There are many facets to being a good mate. To an inuyoukai, being a good mate is to inherently be what your mate needs. Her needs become your wants. The intricate lines of a mate's desires becomes all that an inuyoukai can provide. The need to please. The need to serve. Whether it is picking up the groceries. Visiting annoying relatives…

On your knees awaiting her instruction

Being praised like a favoured pet

Meeting the hard side of her punishments.

Sesshoumaru shuddered hard, no one knew…No one knew what it was truly like to be made to feel like a possession. A tool. Her toy. Everything about him as she so soundly reminded him belonged to her. And if that didn't stretch his hakama's tight…

How did this all start, how did he come to be owned. His claw lightly teased the front of his hakama just thinking about it. He forced the finger away, before it became too much. His owner may be soured with him if she found out he had touched her property. A different type of shudder filled him.

A shuddered filled with holy filled strikes.

His eyes rolled back, a little whine leaving his lips. Maybe he should disobey, the wayward claw started a sure stroke as he recalled how he came to be owned.

 **Many years ago…**

Amber eyes regarded the deep Inuyasha filled hole. As usual the hanyou had said something the priestess didn't like and met the ground. Only Inuyasha wasn't the only one sinking. His claws pierced his inner palm at the feeling that was slowly overcoming him. The flare of the miko's power exemplified that feeling as she stood bearing over the wayward hanyou.

"If only you just learnt how to keep that mouth of yours shut."

He bit his lip at strong female who sneered at his brother. He could feel her anger and with it the delicious flare of her power.

Such power.

It danced in the air, teasing the small hairs on his arms. He knew it wasn't there for his enticement. Yet he was charmed all the same.

As she walked away, Inuyasha spat out dirt.

"She has been sitting me for every little thing. I can't even swear without her doing that."

"Maybe you shouldn't swear."

Inuyasha's ears swivelled to his half-brother. "I used to swear and it didn't used to bother her."

Sesshoumaru shrugged

"So, I'm supposed to just stop because she says so."

 _Yes_

The thought entered before he could even think about it. Yet it didn't feel wrong. If Kagome did not want swearing than she should be obeyed. He however didn't tell the annoyed hanyou his thoughts.

…..

Sesshoumaru willed courage into his limbs as he thought of his plan. He was going to purposely earn the priestess's ire.

Just the thought caused a bubble of anticipation and filth. Wet, hot ,naked, _filth._

Just looking at her moving around in the camp, had him desperately aching.

 _Please…_

She had no means of sending him to the ground like she did Inuyasha. What would she do?

He stared at the bucket of water that Kagome fetched. That would be his in. Kagome had fetched it for the sole purpose of putting out the campfire. As soon as she reached for the bucket his foot struck out, knocking it over.

Angered blue met with eager amber.

"Sesshoumaru!"

The priestess was enraged and rightfully so. Sesshoumaru felt his body heat as he felt her fury all the way to his claw tipped toes. The expectant power that bloomed washed over him in dominance. He fought back the groan just teasing his lips.

He could no longer meet her eyes when all he wanted to do was sink and give.

 _Strong…_

"Fetch another."

A stern command.

To be adhered to

Obeyed

His amber eyes dared to dart to hers, her mouth still curled in a snarl, annoyed, displeased.

With him.

He summoned all the contriteness he could, she would know. She must know.

 _Please….Please…._

He bore his neck slightly, seeing her eyes widen at the action. He quickly turned to fetch the requested water lest her friends see.

His heart pounding as he finally allowed himself to pant the breaths he held in.

 _She knows._

…

"What is the meaning of this?"

Her words were a whispered demand. He gripped the handle of the water filled bucket as she looked at him with unreadable eyes.

He wasn't one for many words, his mind fumbling with the declarations that his stunted mouth refused to say.

 _Yours, Take, Have_

By the lake on a beautiful moonlit lake he sunk deep, bucket spilling again.

His forehead deep on the ground, claws hands reaching just shy of her feet.

"Please."

"Please what?"

 _I want…._

"Let me…"

"Sesshoumaru."

Another warning.

"Let me have you."

"For what?"

His hand dared to touch her shoe.

"Anything"

She shifted away from his hand. Despair hot and deep gripped him. She moved away, she was rejecting him.

He wanted to howl, but a firm hand grasped his chin, lifting it to her curious eyes. He couldn't still his tongue, the despair still teasing him.

"I'll give you what you want?"

A black brow arched. "And what is it that I want?

"Utter Subservience."

 **Just a tease, is that enough to warrant interest? I want to write for this soooo bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Thank you so much for the feedback, I am so happy this was received so well. I would like to address 1 reviewer on since it was anon I cannot privately mail them.**

 **Fanfiction is what you make of it, if you had a problem with a sub-Sesshoumaru this fanfic isn't for you. The description is a dead giveaway on who is falling on the other end of the crop. Is it OCC for Sesshoumaru to be subservient? Why of course it is. However, you are in a Kagome/Sesshoumaru fic so this whole thing is pretty much has an element of OCC in it. Does Sesshoumaru have potential to be subservient? Everybody does, even the lord of the west. People with a lot of power at their disposal enjoy an outlet for it. For my fanfiction, this is his.**

 **Special thanks to my beta Yazmin for her thoughtful suggestions and corrections.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

She had told him to wait, she needed to think.

Kagome just entertaining the idea of wanting him like that was enough, should be enough.

 _Never enough_

Her eyes met his in reprimand.

 _Don't be obvious_

He quickly averted his eyes, he needed to wait.

 _Be patient_

How could he? He was positively vibrating with unspent energy. He was a patient youkai by nature, always biding his time. Waiting for the perfect opportunity. But with her, he was an eager pup.

 _Eager for everything._

Her furious eyes met his as he felt his breathing increase.

 _Trouble_

Her simple instructions were being disobeyed. He felt the deadly push of her holy power pour over him in warning. He hunched his back, lowering his head. She is annoyed

Shame prickled up his spine. He couldn't even give her time. That was all she had asked for, time. How could he show how good he could be if he could not follow even the simplest of instructions?

No matter, even if he was weak. She was not. She would make this right and he will preen under her attentions. Whether it be for good

Or ill

His hakama's strained at the latter.

….

It was in the early hours of the morning when he finally wandered to the clearing near the well. As per her instructions.

 _Not a moment later_

As if she was testing him he felt the latent power of the well come alive, as Kagome climbed out the well. It was not long before his gaze licked over the smooth skin of her thighs, up her trim stomach, spent precious seconds on ample bosom, and up her creamy elegant neck-

He quickly averted his eyes.

"So, you can listen, but you choose not to."

Her voice, he was in awe of it. She was meant for this. He dared to think another filthy thought

 _Meant for him_

"I could not help myself."

She snorted at the excuse. He kept his eyes firmly on her collar bone. He was so tempted to bear the brunt of her piercing gaze, but he wanted her trust. He would listen. He would bow for her.[SW1]

"kneel Sesshoumaru."

He dropped in his position, _she will be, no must be, obeyed,_ no matter how small the request.

She mildly hummed her in approval at him, he couldn't stop the thrum of pride.

"Look up."

There she stood, beautifully and powerfully. The way she was looking at him, he tilted his neck for her. Her gaze burned and scorched a path along his jaw. And he ached.

 _I want her_

"Do you know what you are asking for Sesshoumaru?"

"You."

She exhaled at his simple answer. "It is not as easy as that."

"Kagome whatever you want to give. I will take."

 _Please_

The prayer was in the smallest shutter of his shoulders.

She seemed to be struggling with herself, he could tell this was new territory. It could go either way.

"Is this because I sit Inuyasha?"

He shook his head. If only it was that simple.

"Then what?"

She wanted words, confirmation of his desires of her. If she could truly see him. She would never doubt, but if words are what she needed. He would give.

"Inuyoukai desire powerful mates, it is instinctual. She who controls the Shikon jewel, is worthy to be praised, revered, adored." He tightened as he spoke his next plea.

"You punish Inuyasha for not laying at your feet. I will would do so willingly." He brought his head boldly to her feet.

"I scent your fury as you punish Inuyasha, I also scent your joy, your power….your arousal."

He heard her gasp at his declaration. He couldn't stop now. He was so close.

"This Sesshoumaru offers himself for all these things, this I vow on to you."

It was her call now.

And for a while she didn't seem to react save for her initial gasp. There he waited with baited breath. What would he receive first? He prayed to all that was holy it wasn't her rejection.

He felt her sink to the ground as she lifted his chin, "I…I didn't ask for this. I didn't want to keep sitting Inuyasha but he..he."

"It doesn't matter." He rushed, to appease her.

She bit her lip, "I don't know why I kept..."

He shushed her again, "A goddess should be worshiped, _Served_."

 _Take me please_

She searched his eyes, he knew what she was looking for. Doubt, insincerity, disgust. None of those. Never for her.

"A great daiyoukai wants to kneel at my feet." She murmured.

"Only yours"

A sharp jolt teased him, his cock hard as she injected a little spark into her grasp.

"Will a great daiyoukai beg at my feet?"

"Ye..yes Kag-"

She tutted, "Not Kagome, Lady Kagome."

"Lady Kagome." He repeated.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

 _My lady….Mine…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys, love the reviews appreciated and treasured, I hope you enjoy this new the wonderful Yazmin for instilling her wonderful suggestions and betaing my mess.**

 **Disclainer: Do not own Inuyasha**

They stopped for supplies in a local town. The hunt for the remaining shards of the Shikon jewel was still ongoing. The only blessing was that there was the evil Naraku was no more, so they were free to pursue the shards in peace. [sr1] As usual Miroku had suggested, 'blessing' the local inn to sort out their stay for tonight. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary except the sleeping arrangements had changed of late. Sango and Miroku were married so they slept together. Inuyasha, refusing to take part in the monks' machinations, chose to sleep outside. That left Sesshoumaru and Kagome, the former looking for a que from his lady. Wherever she slept, he would go.

"I would like a room as well Miroku." The monk nodded at Kagome's request.

"Yourself, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He quickly looked at Kagome who gave no indication of her opinion. No matter, his lady had expressed her wishes. He would stay as well.

"Acceptable."

….

He sat up against the shoji wall in contemplation. After Kagome had agreed to take him she had retreated down the well. Leaving him wanting.

He couldn't help but be disappointed. He had hoped she would do something. Anything. Even the smallest hint of affection. He leaned his head back. Perhaps she still needed time to get used to him.

The flickering candle light suddenly winked out, plunging his room into darkness.

"Don't move."

His heart thundered in his chest. Her sweet scent quivering his nostrils.

She is here.

The moonlight streamed in through the window illuminating her, he stifled a gasp at her attire.

She wore a short sleeping yukata sans obi, just a tiny little gap revealing a naughty hint of flesh. Creamy thighs exposed to his greedy amber gaze. _So So Bea…_

"…autiful." Her voice echoing his thought.

Her eyes raked over his seated form. He was rendered mute, unable to even return the compliment. However, it mattered little as she was so much more than any paltry praise he could have ever thought of.

"Stand Sesshoumaru, let me look at you."

The will to obey innate to him, tied to any word she said.

She began to circle him slowly, her feet softly padding against the hard wood floor. Her eyes penetrating, calculating, appraising him. She had called him beautiful, his lady wanted to admire. He straightened his posture for her, broadened his shoulders, lifted his chin. Let her look her fill of him. For nobody else was worthy.

"Were you waiting for me?"

His proud stance faltered slightly, shamed at his show of little faith

Lying was beneath him.

"No.."

Her black brow arched as she crossed her arms. Eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

He shivered at her hard tone, "I..I thought you needed more time to get used to this."

 _To get used to me_

She suddenly stopped behind him and tugged sharply at his silken tresses. He emitted a slight whine at the pinch of pain. He tremored in need.

 _More…_

"I was so pleased when I saw you sitting there, thinking you were being a good pet for me."

He swallowed hard dick pulsing with her words.

 _Good pet…_

"But it seems like you have no faith in me….Maybe I should go?"

"NO!" He all but shouted, he wanted to fall, to beg, but she had given him a strict instruction to stand.

He would not fail.

"Please..no" He lowered his head to show her his remorse at his actions and his desperation for her. The seconds crept on like ants crawling up his spine as he waited for her decision

 _Please, My lady…Please I can learn._

"You are always expected to wait for me."

"Yes my lady, I will wait, wherever you desir…"

She silenced his floundering with a finger. "You will shut up now, is that clear?" He nodded.

"If you are quiet. You may enjoy this."

He kept his mouth clamped as she pointed her finger to the ground. A wet spot growing just under his hakama's at the thought. What did she have planned for him? It doesn't matter he will thrive under it.

 _I want this_

Sesshoumaru dropped with a quiet thump. Her tantalizing scent grew heavy and dark around him.

 _She wants this_

The yukata gapped further as she lifted her leg and placed her foot on his shoulder. The already perfumed scent of her pleasure spreading. It was making him dizzy with need.

The yukata was sliding even more, revealing soft hips to him, her thighs parting to reveal damp, pink heat to his greedy eyes. Saliva pooled under his tongue.

 _Perfect…You are perfect my lady._

"Are you hard?"

 _God yes_

He kept his mouth shut.

 _My lady wants me quiet_

She smirked at the struggle on his face. Her foot made patterns across his chest dragging, to his lower stomach rubbing her toes against his abdomen. He clenched with each press of her manicured toes to each hard grid.

 _Yes, Please_

Her foot lowering until it was at his straining hardness. Her eyes glowing at her discovery.

"Are you hard?" She repeated, stroking her foot up and down his length. He started to pant.

 _So hard_

He bit back a groan as she continued to rub, the slight teasing taking on a rougher quality. She could see the line of him. Toes stroking from base to tip.

He wanted to gasp.

To moan.

Instead he bit at his lip, practically savaging it in a bid to keep quiet.

"What does my pet want?" She breathed.

He closed his eyes at her question and began rocking onto her foot. Letting his actions speak to her. A sharp kick halted his rhythm, as his length ached for other reasons.

"Eyes here."

He dazedly nodded, eyes focused on her firm gaze. She resumed the rubbing at a more sedate pace. The sharp kick did not dull his ache for her, no. Her reprimand only intensified the experience of this. Cementing his role as her plaything…. _Her pet._ His cock had not stopped weeping and throbbing.

 _Please._

"Speak your desires pet."

He gasped loudly, "I want to."

"To what?"

His slight blush intensified "To…to"

"Come?" She hissed. She gripped his chin and bit harshly at his bleeding lip. His eyes rolled as he let out a long groan forcing all his efforts not to spill in his hakamas. His claws scored ribbons in the boars of the floor but he paid it no mind.

 _Yes…My lady. Yessssssssss…._

Her foot dug into him forcefully, increasing her speed, not stopping as she grabbed his face staring into his begging eyes.

"Who owns you?"

His eyes rolled

 _You my lady….God it's You._

"Ah Ah Ah…" A mantra in his head, pleasure rippling through him.

Her grip on his chin turned painful "Last Chance."

He had to fight through this, his lady wants this. His was deep in blue, deep in her.

 _Please…My lady…Please….._

"Who do you belong to?"

"Y-yo…Urgh…La…La…dy Kag Kag." _I am trying my lady….You are taking too much…Too much of me._

He sunk deeper, fell more into her ocean depths.

 _Have it all._

"Come pet."

And he did, mouth open, fangs glinting, breath seizing, in streams. His focus all on her encompassing look. He was possessed. All that he was laid open, bear, vulnerable all at her feet.

 _I'm soaring…floating…..more, more…._

 _Is this how it would be? How it could always be?_

He trembled at his renegade thoughts….forever?

Her face seemed to take on a worried quality. She was saying something to him.

"brr….Seess"

His eyesight was dulling at the edges, his body falling as he tried to make out the words she was mouthing at him.

"Com…On Bre…a..t"

 _I'm yours….._ That was the response he had for her. _I'm yours._

A prickle of holy power on his chest jolted him as his breath whooshed back to him in pants.

He took in her anxious look as she thumbed his stripes.

"Breath Sesshoumaru, everything is alright, just breath."

His lungs burned with the effort. Coughing as she massaged his heaving chest. Despite the burn of denied oxygen, it didn't take away his utter surrender. He was surrounded by her, her hands, her scent, her power, even now she cradles him, cherishes him.

 _She wants me._

He fell into her, clinging to her, rubbing his nose under her jaw. Daring to dart small licks to her chin and throat. One hand moving through her hair. The other hand clawing into the wooden floorboards. All he could manage were whimpers. It was too much. Too much pleasure, too much happiness, too much sensation all because of her. He couldn't stop touching.

And he was grateful, so grateful.

She stroked his back tenderly as she hummed at his need to affirm their connection. He had to let her know.

She soothed as he trembled in her arms "Shh…Pet, I know..Shh.."

 _No…No she doesn't but she will know. She will know so much more._

 _"_ Let me."

She paused her stroking as he lowered himself, her fragrance reminding him that she needed him too. The scent of his completion was in the air….

 _'Her's will join it'_ He vowed.

He pressed his face to her stomach, nuzzling into her bare flesh chancing her rage with his licks. He was taking liberties, he knew this. She hadn't given him permission to try her.

And yet he could not resist, _he could never resist._

 _"_ You are wanting, My lady."

He lowered more, letting the implication sit still nuzzling, still pleading.

 _Let me please my Lady._

"Not tonight, pet."

He groaned longingly as he pressed kisses to her thigh. "Please, My lady….Let me do this for you. I want to"

"No Sesshoumaru."

He slumped his head against her thigh, panting with the effort it took to obey. She was ripe, wet, empty. While his hakama sat full with evidence of his completion. Hot shame prickled up his spine.

 _I am selfish._

"I can learn." He begged muffled into her thigh, "I will study you….your body. Treasure… worship...Just Please"

"In due time pet, tasting me is a reward. I cannot simply let you have it." He stifled another whine as he nodded his understanding. He had to earn this, she was testing him.

He would pass them all.

"You have pleased me enough tonight, pet." Her hand went back to petting him, up and down his back, small touches to his ears. A small purr bloomed under her attentions, her praises. But doubt still sat. How could she be pleased when her heat still sang of unfilled desires.

"Just seeing you come apart for me." She yanked his head up. "You were magnificent." And he saw the truth of her words in her smoldering eyes.

She suddenly clashed her lips against his, her kiss was all tongue, teeth and dominance. He let out a needy moan as his length filled. His mouth letting her take all he was. She dug her sharp nails into his neck as she controlled the kiss. He could do nothing but bend to her will. He didn't want it any other way.

She finally pulled back with a hiss, eyes looking at her willing captive.

"I want you to prepare a scroll with all the things you want out of this."

He rushed his answer. "Everything."

She smiled at his declaration.

"Would you allow me to bring another boy into this."

The vicious snarl ripped out of his lips before he had even processed what she said. A jealousy like no other hazing his thoughts a deep red.

Luckily it amused her as she laughed at his visceral reaction. "I thought so, list what you like my pet. We will go over them tomorrow night."

His could already think of his requests. His cock already slick with preparation.

The only sign of her departure was the slightest whisper of silk.

"Until tomorrow night, My lady."

 **I'm sure some of you are expecting some sort of reprimand for him not waiting but this is a work in progress. Exploration of senses, does Sesshoumaru even know that he would gain pleasure from a spanking? (Spoiler: Fuck yes) They are both growing in this and they will be progression. Trust me. Also I'm sure it's obvious by now that this is more from Sesshoumaru's perspective, if any of you feel Kagome can be conveyed any better please let me know. She in integral to our little sub's descent and I don't want to mess up. Any suggestions are appreciated.**


End file.
